The described invention relates in general to an electric pencil sharpener and more specifically to an electric pencil sharpener that includes a variety of features for reducing the noise typically generated by such devices.
Electric pencil sharpeners are very common devices in modern offices, schools, and places of business. To use an electric pencil sharpener, the user typically inserts a pencil in need of sharpening into and through an opening at one end of the sharpener. Once inserted, the pencil activates a motor which drives one or more rotating sharpening blades that remove the wood casing from around the piece of lead embedded within the body of the pencil. While generally quite effective at sharpening pencils, electric pencil sharpeners often tend to generate a significant amount of noise during operation. This noise can be very disruptive and may even result in such pencil sharpeners being banned from particular environments. Therefore, there is an ongoing need for a reliable electric pencil sharpener that quietly and effectively sharpens pencils or similar items.